Tarantelle
Tarantelle is the 64th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Leo is saying goodbye to Oz as he tries to use Jabberwock to send Oz back into the Abyss. However, Gilbert steps in and summons his Raven to attack Jabberwock so Oz wouldn't be cast away again. Pandora Members then approach the scene, having apparently been watching Oz from afar. Alice sees the danger of the situation and attempts to interfere but is stopped by Echo, who asks Alice to talk to her for a moment. Alice tells Echo that she has no time for her and urgently tells Oz that he can't use any more of B-Rabbit's power. Echo complains that Alice is just like Gilbert for making everything about Oz, though Alice objects, saying Oz is her manservant. Echo then reveals that she would fight Alice as Vincent had ordered her to. Vincent is shown caring for Leo, warning him that as he contracted with Jabberwock only a few days earlier, his body may not be able to handle so much strain. It is also revealed that Leo's contract with Jabberwock is an illegal one. Vincent then says that he will take care of the situation and summons Demios. Though Gilbert worries about Oz, Vincent tells him that Gilbert must keep his focus on Vincent and that they are allowed to fight like this once in a while since they're brothers; and so they start a fight between Demios and Raven. Oz is thrown to the ground from the force of Jabberwock's attack. As he falls, his pocket watch falls out on the ground. It opens and starts playing its melody, "Lacie". Leo and Oz stare at each other before both of them experience a flashback. In the flashback, Jack is searching for Glen on a cold day and finds him sleeping on the grass. Jack asks the other if he'd catch a cold from sleeping outside and if he was dreaming about pleasant things, to which Glen replies with a "No". Jack remarks about how lovely it is that it's snowing before a set of disembodied thoughts mention that every time it snows, they are reminded of that day: the very first time they met Lacie. In the flashback, Lacie introduces herself to the other and asks for their name. Back in the present, Leo runs away leaving Oz confused, thinking that if Leo really wanted to cast Oz back into the Abyss then it would have been the perfect moment to do so. He further questions if Leo actually had a different intention from what he had stated. One hour earlier... Sharon declares that she'd had enough of Break because he had kept something as important as the Will of the Abyss' wish from her for so long. Break explains that he had no choice as Pandora wanted to obtain the Will, but he'd been trying to destroy it. Sharon still asks why he wouldn't tell her, and Break quotes her from earlier when she called him a "middle-aged old man who wants to do everything by himself because he believes he's able to do so". Break further explains that he finally decided that he needed to borrow "the strength of youth". Also, he says that since he was asleep, everything has progressed further than he intended. Break asks Sharon about how Leo went to negotiate with Oz and how they were faring with that now. She tells Break that the two are just having a casual conversation at the moment and that even though Oz, Gilbert and Alice are oblivious, Pandora members were already fortifying the perimeters. Sharon explains that she was told not to help Oz until the last possible moment by retrieving Oz, Alice and Gilbert using Equus. Suddenly Break turns to see the person who had been following them around the whole time, but the person immediately disappears. Break asks if Sharon had noticed that someone had been spying on them. Sharon's shocked as Break reveals that they were one of probably Rufus Barma's underlings. Sharon then decides that she needs to leave to find Sheryl, but Break wants to join Oz. Sharon explains that in his current condition, Break would only cause trouble, so the two start looking for Sheryl. Break is thinking about something and recalls Rufus Barma's announcement. Using the locations of the first three Sealing Stones, Rufus had located the remaining two. One is in the territory of Count Airy, which is unapproachable and so Rufus decided to abandon it. Rufus further reveals that the final Seal is at Pandora's Headquarters, that Bernard Nightray's Key to the Abyss is missing, and that The Baskervilles have an army of Illegal Contractors at their disposal. Break gets a bad feeling, almost like someone in the back of his mind was trying to tell him something. Suddenly, warning bells ring. Break and Sharon are startled by a loud noise at the same time as Reim awakens from his week-long coma. Sharon finds her grandmother, Sheryl Rainsworth, in the garden. She has fallen from her wheelchair and lies on the ground in a puddle of blood, brutally attacked. Rufus is then shown with blood-stained skin and clothes, walking down a flight of stairs, implying that he was the one who attacked Sheryl. Characters in order of appearance Terms Trivia *Tarantelle, the title, is derived from the quick paced 6/8 time Italian Dance that is over 100 years old. Having apparently been the only way to survive a bite from a "tarantula" type of wolf spider which brought on Tarantism. *It's revealed that Bernard's Key to the Abyss has gone missing, meaning Vincent most likely stole it. *Nothing is known about Count Airy and why Pandora would not be able to get to that Sealing Stone. Navigation Category:Manga